Opposites Really Do Attract
by Molly Renata
Summary: Somewhat AU, and definitely not the usual coupling. It involves Sanosuke... read inside for your answer!


Opposites Really Do Attract: A Fanfic by Gyppy 

Timeline: AU

Pairings: Sagara Sanosuke x Amakusa Sayo, **maybe** some hintings at Himura Kenshin x Kamiya Kaoru and Miyoujin Yahiko x Sanjou Tsubame

Author's Note: Okay, this is based off of my favorite coupling, from an anime-only arc. Those of you who haven't seen the entire anime might not know who Sayo is, and even if you have, you might not know who she is if you haven't seen the entire thing - Sayo is the real name of Magdalia from the anime-only Shimabara arc. So if you don't know anything about SanoxSayo, I'll advise you watch that part of the anime just to see why I like it!

This is an AU, as you can tell. You'll see what happens in the fic after I'm done writing. :P

A side note: I pretty much only watched the dub, so if I use any terms that don't match up with the Japanese version, that'll explain why. And don't you go telling me to watch the Japanese version, please, for my sanity's sake... I can't stand Kenshin's woman voice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters.

**abcba**

It was a quiet day at the Kamiya Kasshin-style dojo in Tokyo. As per usual, Kenshin was doing the laundry, Kaoru and Yahiko were training, and...

Well, no one knew what had happened to Sanosuke.

Kaoru had assumed he'd gone out gambling like he usually did. Then again, he had essentially disappeared without a trace.

However, what she didn't expect was for him to come back with a girl.

"Yo, I'm home!"

Kaoru was immediately outside to greet the ruffian. She didn't look very happy.

"Where do you think you've wandered off to? We were all worried about you!" 

"Aw, don't worry about it," Sanosuke replied. "I was only out visiting a friend." 

"A friend, huh," Yahiko said, stepping up. "Maybe she was your _girl_friend." 

"...Huh? What are you talking about?" 

Sanosuke turned around, only to realize that there was a familiar girl standing behind him. "Where did you come from?"

The girl simply brushed back her long, beautiful brown hair, gazing at Sanosuke with her sparkling forest-green eyes. "I figured I'd tag along with you to see how things were going at your place."

"Hey, isn't that Magdalia?" Yahiko commented. "She looks a lot healthier than usual today."

"Yeah, well, that guy was able to treat her," Sanosuke said, turning back around. "She's doing just fine today. And I think she'd rather stay with me than with her brother."

"Please, everyone," the girl said, smiling. "You can call me Sayo. That's my birth name."

"Wow, I figured you'd only let me call you that," Sanosuke said. "Well, I hope you guys don't mind, because she's probably going to be tagging along for a while." 

Kaoru giggled, turning to Yahiko. "I think he's finally found himself a girlfriend. But who would've thought a ruffian like him to like a sweet and kind girl like her?"

"I agree, he seems pretty stupid to like her," Yahiko said, giggling as well.

"You know, I heard that," Sanosuke muttered.

**abc**

"It's so peaceful out..." 

Sayo smiled as she sat just outside the door of the dojo. She was relaxing, enjoying the sounds of nature. It was incredibly peaceful out there, and it rather reminded her of her old place of residence.

And with that, her thoughts drifted off to her brother, Shougo...

"Hey, what's up?" 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar rough, but at the same time gentle, voice. She looked up, finding herself gazing into Sanosuke's gray-green eyes.

"Oh, Sanosuke," she said, smiling. "Want to come sit out here with me?" 

"I wouldn't mind it myself," Sanosuke replied, sitting down next to her. "Hey... it's a beautiful day out, isn't it?"

"Yes... that's what I was just thinking," Sayo agreed, giggling. "It's so warm and beautiful... and..."

"And?"

"I wonder what my brother is doing..."

"Don't you worry your head about Shougo," Sanosuke said. "He'll be just fine. What I'm more worried about... is you..."

He pulled her into an embrace, settling his head on top of hers. She smiled slightly, blushing as she looked up at him.

Quietly, she said, "You... you feel so strong. And so warm..." 

"Don't worry about a thing, Sayo," Sanosuke said. "I'll protect you. No matter how hard it is... after all... I promised Shouzo, didn't I?"

"But... what about..."

Sanosuke blushed. "Er... well, not entirely sure about that. But I'm pretty sure that even in this short time..."

"You've fallen in love with me?" She giggled.

"Um... well... yeah." 

"I think I've fallen in love with you too," Sayo said, blushing lightly. "You're... so wonderful... I thought you were just a brute at first... but you've helped me so much... you do have kindness in your heart..." 

"Even the most cold-hearted of people have softness somewhere within them," Sanosuke said. "It's just that... most of them don't get to show it to anyone." 

"I... I know... I should never have judged the book by its cover..." Sayo closed her eyes, hanging her head a bit. "By that, I mean... I should never have called you a simple-minded brute..."

Sanosuke simply smiled. "I'll forgive you for it. You're too cute not to forgive."

"Eh?" 

"I KNEW IT!!!"

Sanosuke quickly stood up, looking around. "What the..."

"That sounded like Yahiko," Sayo observed. "I wonder where he is..."

"I'm right here, you big moron," Yahiko said, stepping out from where he had been hiding. "I saw the whole thing. So I guess Kaoru was right... rooster-head has finally found his girlfriend."

The brown-haired man sweatdropped. "Shut it, Yahiko."

"Naa naa naa-" Yahiko stuck out his tongue at Sanosuke... then got thwacked over the head by both Sanosuke and Sayo.

"AAH!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

**abcba**

Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. If I get positive reviews, I'll go ahead and continue, but only if I get positive reviews. I hope I do :) But don't all authors?

Yeah, I know there might be some OOCness, but love can drive people to insane depths, right:P


End file.
